The Princess of Niflheim
by Priscilla Ansari
Summary: Elninia is the daughter of a ringwraith, but also the daughter of Hela. Thor, with the other Avengers and Elninia, try to find Hela, but when Elninia disappears they find themselves in a strange land filled with dwarves, elves, and orcs.
1. Chapter 1

Elninia walked along the sidewalk in a city she thought was most odd. She had remembered being in this realm before but did not remember buildings that rose so high they looked as if they touched the sky.

She walked with her head down. Elninia knew she looked different from the other people and she could feel them staring at her. Most of the people around her wore a T-shirt and jeans, but she wore a black robe that had long sleeves and a long hood. She had metal gloves and boots which she had taken off and stuffed inside her robe. She also wore a belt that carried her sword and dagger. And in her boots she carried various knives.

She looked slightly to the right and saw a store full of human clothes. The store was titled _Ann Taylor_. Elninia walked in and looked around. She grabbed a dark blue shirt along with pants and a pair of random shoes, as well as a leather bag on her way out.

When she walked out of the store a loud noise pieced the air. It sounded like a dragon screech. Elninia ran away from the store and into a allay. She looked around to see if anyone was around and started to change. "Now I fit in," she said to herself. "Even though I absolutely despise these clothes." She put her robe in her bag.

She sat down a while and wondered what to do next when out of nowhere someone jumped on her. "Watch it!"

"We gonna do this the easy way or the hard way," a man in a red outfit said.

Elninia ran. She figured it would be easy to outrun a human but this guy shot out a white substance from him palm and was practically flying through the alley. He landed on her again. "Leave me alone!"

"I gotta take you to the police."

"The police," Elninia remembered that name. "I did nothing wrong."

"Ahhh, you just stole clothes."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear the alarm?"

"Yes, it scared me to death. Can you let me up."

"Don't try to run again."

"As if that's a problem for you. I saw you flying."

"Yeah, it's the web. Pretty neat huh."

"Whatever. Can I just return the clothes. I have something else I can wear."

"That's not the way the law works. You need to come with-"

Three men in black masks turned in the allay. They had large bags over their shoulders.

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere." When the red man left, Elninia ran again. She turned a few corners and climbed a couple of fences. When she was out of breath she slowed to a walking pace.

The sun started to sink and Elninia knew she had to find shelter. She walked in a building where she saw no people. She sat down and a voice spoke. "Miss, I don't believe you're supposed to be in here."

"Who's there," Elninia pulled out her dagger.

"Easy kid, that's just the AI. Her name is Friday."

"What is an AI? And who are you?"

"Really? You don't recognize me." The man lifted an eyebrow. "I'm Tony Stark. Who are you?"

"My name is Elninia. I did not mean to disturb you. I thought this building was empty." She walked towards the door.

"Wow wow wow. You thought this building was _empty_? This is the Avengers tower."

"Yeah...I'm leaving."

"Stop," boomed another voice. Elninia turned to see a another man. "You are not from here, are you?"

"No, I am from another city." Elninia tried to cover up the truth.

"I meant not from this realm."

"How did you know that?"

"This is Thor," Tony butted in, "he's good at that kinda stuff."

"Where are you from?" Thor asked.

Elninia looked him in the eyes and said, "Middle Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight. You have telepathic abilities," Tony said.

"Yes," said Elninia. "So did the scan work?"

"Let me cheek," Tony walked to the computer. "No, there's no matches."

"Does that mean my mother is not of Earth?"

"Do you think you're mother lives here. We're else might she live?"

"I do not know. We traveled."

"How exactly did you travel?" Thor asked.

"Teleportation, I think."

"Can you teleport?" Tony asked.

"No, I was not taught."

"But you think you can," said Thor.

"If my mother can. Do you have any other way of finding my mother?"

"No. I don't know how to track people off Earth," Tony said.

"Tony!" A man stormed in the room. "You guys need to come here. Get your suit."

"What is it, Rhodes?" Tony asked. Metal flew at Tony and created an armor around him.

Thor grabbed his hammer and walked to where Rhodes was.

"You two stay here," Tony pointed to Elninia and Peter.

"Mr. Stark, I can help," Peter offered but Tony and Thor were gone. "He always treats me like a kid."

"But he lets you attack the descendant of a Ringwraith that stole clothes."

"I'm going out there," Peter pulled on his suit over his clothes.

"I am coming too," Elninia said and Peter gave her a weird look. "What? You do not think I am a disobedient teenager as well." Elninia pulled her black robe out and put it on.

"Alright."

They ran out of Stark tower to find everyone running. Spider-Man and Elninia ran the opposite direction.

When they arrived where the commotion was they saw a woman with pitch black hair fighting Thor, Iron Man, and War Machine. Thor through his hammer at her and she caught it.

"That's not good," said Spider-Man.

"Why?" Elninia said. And then an explosion pushed them back. Electricity hung in the air.

"She destroyed the hammer..." Iron Man said in awe.

"How," said Spider-Man. "Not even Hulk could lift that."

"Who is Hulk?" Elninia asked.

"Elninia, come with me," said a the woman.

Elninia stared at the woman's face. Something about her seemed familiar. That voice. Those eyes. "Mom..."

"I was right," Thor said.

"Elninia," the woman called again. Elninia stood up and walked to the woman she knew was her mother. Everything seemed to freeze as she walked. Even the dust in the air seemed to stop. Ever since she was six she had waited for this.

"Elninia, no!" Thor shouted. But she could not hear him.

Elninia took her mother's hand and smiled.

Thor yelled again but it was too late. Hela had teleported her and Elninia somewhere else.

"What do we do now?" asked Tony.

"We must find them," said Thor.

Rhodes, Thor, Tony and Peter went back to the Avengers tower. When they arrived Clint was siting in the living room.

"Barton?" said Thor.

"Hey guys. I was in town, thought I might stop by-but I came across something. Why is Loki here and why was he left unsupervised?"

"Loki was supposed to help me find our father but Hela has escaped prison and took her daughter somewhere."

"Wow, sounds like you guys had quite the day."

"Indeed."

"Enough talking," Tony said, "how are we going to find them?"

"I assume they went to Middle-Earth," said Thor.

"Middle-Earth? Like Lord of the Rings?" Barton said.

"That's what I said," Tony said.

"What is this 'Lord of the Rings'?" asked Thor.

"It's just a movie series," said Tony. "What where you saying?"

"If Hela took herself and Elninia to Middle-Earth we need to get there. Loki can take us there."

"What do you need from me," Loki walked in the room and Clint tensed.

"You need to take us to Middle-Earth," Thor nswered.

Loki scoffed.

"You must, brother. Hela is loose."

Loki's eyes grew serious for a second and then he said, "what makes you think she went there?"

"Part of her daughter's inheritance lies there."

"So be it," Loki said before he took them all to Middle-Earth.


End file.
